


A Stab in the Dark

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Ladybug for Erin [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Blake and Yang have a talk next to Ruby's hospital bed.





	A Stab in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraneaValon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraneaValon/gifts).



> The second of two fics for [Erin](https://araneavalon.tumblr.com/), set in the same continuation as the first one. Inspired by some talk in the Ladybug discord server she's in!

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Blake tuned out the regular beeping of the monitoring machine, her mind still a mess of confusion, desperation, relief, and terror.

Ruby was alive.

Barely. Her wife was injured and in a terrifyingly bad state, but she was _alive_ and going to make a full recovery.

If Blake hadn't already cried herself out hours ago, she'd have started again.

She continued to watch over Ruby's sleeping form for what felt like a few more hours when she heard Yang's footsteps approach the door. A few seconds later, the door opened quietly to let her partner in.

"Hey," Yang said quietly, closing the door behind her. She adjusted her injured leg and slightly dented prosthetic before sitting in the chair next to Blake. "Weiss is on the bottom floor, yelling at the staff about suing them for 'inefficiency'," she said, making air-quotes and smiling.

Blake let out a tired chuckle. "Why am I not surprised?"

Yang stared at her for a few seconds, before putting her hand on top of Blake's. "How are you holding up?"

Blake gave a slightly disbelieving laugh, shaking her head. "How am _I_ holding up? My wife and my partner went out on a mission together and barely got back alive and you're asking how _I'm_ holding up?"

Yang's gaze remained firm and gentle. "Yes, I am. We're going to be ok, Blake; really roughed up, but ok. You? No offense, but you look like a bigger wreck than me," she said softly.

Blake looked away, but her gaze only landed back on Ruby. She closed her eyes again, anguished.

"I should've been there. I should've come with you two, and maybe--"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Yang said, putting her arm around Blake's shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. "I'm... I'm still terrified and if anyone's got the right to beat themself up about this, about doing more, it's me. And I am, but I'm also relieved that Ruby's gonna be ok. And you know as well as I do that what-ifs don't lead anywhere good, yeah?"

Blake looked down, not meeting Yang's eyes.

Yang hugged Blake tighter, leaning her head against Blake's. "She's gonna be fine. She'll be back on her feet and pouting about having to stay put in no time, and you know it!" she said, grinning.

Blake thought that she should probably have gotten used to how infectious Yang's moods could be after all these years, and yet... she couldn't help but let a small smile show. Yang clapped her shoulder encouragingly.

"Now, what do you say we go to the hospital cafeteria and get ourselves a pick-me-up? Knowing you, you skipped lunch," Yang said with a knowing look.

Blake huffed, hear ears flattening at the annoying accuracy of Yang's statement, but didn't deign it with a response. However, there was one thing to do first before they left.

"Alright, but... can you wait for a second? I-- I need to tell you something," Blake said.

Yang gave her a curious look, but nodded. "Sure, Blakey. What is it?"

Blake took a deep breath before continuing. "The paramedics told me how they found you two and-- and you were rendered unconscious before the fight ended but Ruby... They found Crescent Rose lying a dozen feet from her, and she was clutching her dagger and it's obvious that-- it's obvious it's what she used to kill the Alpha Beowolf," she said haltingly, her eyes pricking again. "And if she didn't have it, she... she would've--" Blake broke off, shuddering.

Yang hugged Blake again, murmuring comfort. Blake shook herself again, and continued. "She would've died. She would have. And... and she wouldn't have had it were it not for you. That joke of yours years ago saved her life, Yang, and it's-- oh, Maidens, thank you _so much_ , you goof; I love you," Blake said, looking up at Yang's stricken face with a teary smile before hugging her back tightly enough that Yang could've sworn she felt her ribs creak.

"O-Ok, Blake," Yang said, slightly strained due to the hug. "I don't think it was just me, y'know? You're the one who went along with it, after all. And, knowing Ruby, you'd have gifted her with a weapon sooner or lat--"

Blake huffed again, interrupting her. "Yang?"

"... yes?"

"Don't make me tickle you."

"Blake... you can't out-tickle Ruby, let alone me."

"You're going to pay for that, you know?"

"Love you too, Blakey," she said with a cheeky grin. "Now come on, I'm sure Weiss has yelled at the doctors enough; let's pick her up and get lunch."

They exited the room, with Blake throwing one last loving look towards the asleep Ruby.

"... be back soon, dear. I love you," she whispered, closing the door gently.

A few seconds passed before a softly whispered "... love you too," was heard from the not-asleep Ruby, a smile on her face.


End file.
